Becoming Anime::
by BlueEyes Obsessed
Summary: Kenny and her friends get sent into the YGO world on a mission. ooh suspensful How I suck at summaries -- My 1st ygo ff
1. Becoming Anime::

Stories with Kenny by Kenny  
  
Story #3 •?•Becoming Anime•?•  
  
(these stories are the result of someone with too much time on her hands…)  
  
(when ~* comes up it means whatever's inside ~* is happening to the author and her special guest at her home. Oh btw to those who haven't read my other fanfics(which is probably a lot of people-_-) they're mostly about me having a TV show where I read my stories. Sorry I suck at summaries, Enjoy! And don't forget to send me reviews^^) Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of its characters. If I did I probably wouldn't be here right now. However, I do own myself and all the characters that aren't from YGO. ~*Hello All, And welcome to another edition of Stories with Kenny by Kenny! Today's show will be slightly different then it usually is as you will soon find out, but enough of my blabbering lets introduce our special guest! Drum Roll Please! *drum roll* Well apparently we have two special guest who are really one person :D *everyone looks confused* *sweat drop* Well anyways please welcome Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura! *applause* Now I'm afraid that we were suppose to have Seto Kaiba on our show tonight but something came up and…*looks very sad and dejected* *Ryou raises his eyebrow* Well anyways we have these too instead :D *glomps Ryou and Bakura* he he Ok now we can begin! *big grin*  
  
Kenny is sitting at home on a regular Monday evening watching Yugioh reruns when her mother comes in and orders her to go to bed. She obeys and slowly walks to her room. She slumps into bed hoping that her dreams are more interesting then her life. Little does she know what is in store for her…  
  
Voice-Kenny…  
  
Kenny-Huh? *Kenny wakes up, rubs eyes and looks around* Wow where am I?   
  
She is lying in a large bed in a gigantic, beautiful bedroom. The only problem besides the fact that she has no idea where she is, is that its all anime!  
  
Kenny-Ahhhhhh!!!!! Where am I????  
  
Voice-you have entered the anime world. *Kenny looks shocked* You have been sent here on a mission   
  
Kenny-*confused* a mission?  
  
Voice-a mission  
  
Kenny-*thinking* what a minute….Who are you anyways?  
  
Suddenly a beautiful elf women appears. She has long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes  
  
Voice-I am Ara and I'm here to help you finish the task you were sent here to do  
  
Kenny-Ok I'm really lost now…What task??  
  
Ara-you must figure that out on your own. I am only here to guide you. Your friends are waiting for you in the other rooms.  
  
Kenny-my friends?  
  
Ara-yes, your friends are here to help you. And I guarantee you will meet many more friends at Domino High School.  
  
Kenny-Wait a minute…that name sounds familiar….  
  
Ara-it should, now off to school!  
  
Kenny gets dressed   
  
~*Ryou-wait a minute how did u get clothes?  
  
Kenny-*shrugs* I dunno  
  
Bakura-moron  
  
Kenny-Hey! *slaps bakura* That wasn't very nice!  
  
Bakura-shove it  
  
Kenny-If you keep this up---  
  
Ryou-*sweatdrop* you'll eventually get use to it…  
  
Kenny- -_- Anyways back to the story*~  
  
After Kenny got dressed she ran out her door and flung open the nearest door  
  
Kenny-Sally!  
  
Sally-Huh? What? Ugh Kenny what are you doing its too early…  
  
Kenny-*shakes sally* Wake up Sally!  
  
Sally-*sits up* What what are you doing in my room? *looks up* Ahhhhh! Where am I!!! 0_0  
  
Kenny-Get over it, I'll explain later. Now come on!  
  
Sally reluctantly follows still looking shocked. They come to the next door and open it  
  
Kenny-Sue!  
  
Sue mumbles something then rolls over  
  
Kenny-Oh not you too! Come on wake up!   
  
Sue opens her eyes and looks at Kenny-Kenny!!!! No Way! How can this be!!! I must be dreaming! I'm actually meeting you face to face! Wow and I'm in an anime world . This is a great dream! ^^  
  
Kenny-*hugs her* this is much more then a dream, now come on both of you! Oh btw Sue this is Sally, Sally, Sue.  
  
They go towards the last door and open it.  
  
Kenny-Elizabeth!  
  
Elizabeth wakes up suddenly and looks at Kenny, Sue, and Sally then screams  
  
Elizabeth-Who, Who are you people?! Wow where am I??? *looks petrified*  
  
Kenny-man how many times do I have to hear that today *_* Anyways ok everyone sit down and I'll explain. First of all Elizabeth its me Kenny *smiles*  
  
Elizabeth-Kenny! ^^  
  
Kenny-yes and this is Sue and Sally, who are also very confused -_-. Anyways ok here's what's happening, Somehow we've been transported to this anime world and no stop pinching yourself Sally! *Sally stops* This isn't a dream, this is the real thing. Now when I woke up this mystical elf person thingy came and told me why we are here. We've been sent here on a mission  
  
All-a mission?  
  
Kenny-a mission  
  
Elizabeth-wow wait don't you mean YOU'VE been sent here for this mission  
  
Kenny-well the elf lady said you guys we're here to help me plus wouldn't be here if you weren't meant to be helpful so were all in this together now!  
  
Sue-Ok I'm really confused now :S  
  
Kenny-well me too and I'm the one talking!  
  
Sue-true  
  
Just then Ara appears again. Everyone stares  
  
Ara-Well everyone welcome to the world of Anime! *everyone continues to stare* Ok *sweat drop* What the hell is your problem! *everyone snaps out of it* Ok that's better! Anyways from now on you will go to Domino High School and get use to this anime world because until you complete your task you won't be allowed back into the real world. Understand? *they nod* Good. Now I will be posing as your uh..mother so lets head off to school.  
  
Sally-hold up! What the hetch is anime? *confused*  
  
Everyone-*sweat drop*  
  
Kenny-Ok Sally this is going to be very interesting with you around…Now anime is Japanese animation  
  
Sally-Oh you mean like that yugioh show you watch  
  
Kenny-*sweat drop* yes like that  
  
They all head outside and get into a blue Ferrari heading towards school  
  
~*Ryou-*raising his eyebrows* A Ferrari?  
  
Kenny-I can dream can't I ^^ *glomps Ryou again* Now back to the story*~   
  
*In the back seat* Elizabeth-*whispering* Kenny did she say Domino High School?  
  
Kenny-uhh…ya…why?  
  
Elizabeth-wow where has your mind been! Just think about it we're stuck in an anime world and there just happens to be a Domino High School here…rings any bells??  
  
Kenny-*it finally hits her* OMG! You don't think…  
  
Elizabeth-I do  
  
Kenny-this could be the best day of my life J  
  
~*Ryou and Bakura-*sweat drop*  
  
Kenny-What???*~ 


	2. Indroductions::

Chapter 2  
  
Once they arrive at the high school they follow Ara to the principals office.  
  
Secretary-Welcome Ara-Chan! We've been expecting you and your girls  
  
Ara-Arigatou ^^   
  
Sally-Arig-what??  
  
Kenny-err…She's not feeling herself today   
  
Sally-what yes I am! *Kenny kicks her and she shuts up*  
  
Ara-*embarrassed* anyways do you have the girls schedules?  
  
Secretary-yes they are right here *hands her the schedules* Now you can head off to class. I'll see you around the campus ^^  
  
All-Bubye  
  
*out in the hall* Ara-we'll girls I will see you tonight  
  
Kenny-err..ok  
  
Ara-*sweat drop* you could be a little more excited. Well at least I know you will be soon ^^  
  
*Everyone looks confused. Ara walks off leaving Kenny, Sally, Sue, and Elizabeth alone in the hall*  
  
Kenny-*turns to Sally* I was afraid of this. Ok since you haven't watched that much Anime then there might be a few things you don't understand… So you if you hear something you don't understand just go along with it. Hai?  
  
Sally-err…  
  
Kenny-nvm so um what's our first class?  
  
Elizabeth-It says history  
  
Sally-wait a minute how are we suppose to know where any of these classes are??  
  
Kenny-ermm…  
  
Sue-this is just great  
  
just then they see someone walking towards them  
  
Elizabeth-OMG! Ahhhh!! *she runs over to the guy and glomps him*  
  
Sally and Sue look confused but Kenny just grins and walks over to the guy   
  
Otogi-*to Elizabeth who is still glomping him ^^* uh…Do I know you?  
  
Elizabeth-Nope but I know all about you ^^  
  
Kenny-he he um we're new here  
  
Otogi-oh really? Where did u come from?  
  
Kenny-ermm…somewhere  
  
Otogi-*raises his eyebrow*  
  
Sue-we're from a place far, far away from here  
  
Kenny-uhh…exactly ^^ Well anyways I'm Kenny, this is Sue, and Sally, and the one around your neck is Elizabeth and she knows you from--  
  
Otogi-*flips hair* Everyone knows who I am  
  
Kenny-*sweatdrop* ya…sure…  
  
Sue-um who are you anyways  
  
Otogi- -_- I am Ryouji Otogi   
  
Sally-huh?  
  
Kenny-she's never heard of you…  
  
Otogi-How could you not hear of me?! *looks stunned*  
  
Kenny-um we'll explain everything to her later, anyways can you show us where the history class is?  
  
Otogi-uh sure…follow me  
  
They follow Otogi as he leads them to a nearby classroom. He opens the door to reveal a room full of students messing around.  
  
Sue-wow this is my kind of history!  
  
Otogi-actually our teacher um well I dunno where the hell she is but she's somewhere. Half the time she isn't here anyways but some how she still can end up giving us homework *_*  
  
Sue-Damn  
  
A group of kids that are sitting across the room talking, notice Otogi and the girls standing in front of the door. They casually walk towards them.  
  
Yugi-Hey Otogi  
  
Otogi-Hi guys, this is----  
  
Before he can finish Kenny screams and glomps everyone  
  
All-*sweatdrop*  
  
Otogi-um like I was saying this is Kenny, Sue, Sally, and Elizabeth. They're new here.  
  
Ryou-*who is being glomped by Kenny ^^* Nice to meet u  
  
~*Ryou-Do you have to hug me through out this story? Kenny-*squeezes Ryou tighter* yep^^ Bakura- baka Kenny-I love you too! *glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura-ugh! Get off of me or else I'll send you too the Shadow Realm!   
  
Kenny-I always wanted to go there ^^  
  
Bakura- *_* *~  
  
Kenny-Sally, Sue this is Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou   
  
Sue-oh he's cute ^^  
  
Ryou blushes  
  
Kenny-uh Ryou's yami  
  
~*Bakura-I have a name you idiot!  
  
Kenny-well not really…  
  
Bakura-do too  
  
Kenny-do not!  
  
Bakura-do too!  
  
Kenny-then what is it…  
  
Bakura-well the f****** pharaoh calls me Tomb Robber and everyone else calls me Bakura, or Yami Bakura, or Ryou's yami wait ~_~ erggg  
  
Kenny-exactly ^^ *~  
  
Kenny-Malik, his yami, and…  
  
~*Ryou-wait a minute, Malik doesn't go to our school  
  
Kenny-o well in this story he does ^^  
  
Bakura-thank Ra, actually someone half normal…  
  
Ryou-*sweatdrop* *~  
  
Just then a tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed, handsome--  
  
~*Bakura-for god's sake!  
  
Kenny-*blushes* *~  
  
Guy walked through the door. Kenny screamed even louder then last time and pounced on him. ^^  
  
All-*sweatdrop again*  
  
Elizabeth-and that's Seto  
  
Sally-interesting  
  
~*Ryou-your not including the girls?  
  
Kenny-nope ^^ why did u want Anzu?! *_*  
  
Ryou-*looks horrified* NO! She's worse then Miho and that's saying a lot!  
  
Bakura-I thought I killed that b****  
  
Ryou-*sweatdrop* you did about a thousand times already, somehow she keeps coming back  
  
Bakura-damn  
  
Kenny-wait a minute, who's M-I-H-O  
  
Ryou-you don't know?  
  
Bakura-she watches the English version baka!  
  
Ryou-oh  
  
Kenny-*sweatdrop* it's not my fault I get stuck with the lame English version where they have to edit out all the good parts! *_*  
  
Bakura-yes it is  
  
Kenny-*hits him with a brick*  
  
Ryou-wow where did that come from?  
  
Kenny-I dunno, but it did the job^^  
  
Ryou-^^, I wonder how long he'll be out  
  
Kenny-I bet an hour  
  
Ryou-nah, I bet he'll be up before that  
  
Kenny-like when  
  
Ryou-lets say half an hour  
  
Kenny-your on! *~  
  
Yuugi-so what classes do you have?  
  
Sue-um…I have History, Science, PE, Art, Break, Math, English, and Drama  
  
Sally-I have History, Math, PE, Cooking, Break, Science, English, Filming  
  
Elizabeth-I got History, Science, PE, Math, Break, English, Art, and Band  
  
Kenny-well I have History, English, PE, Cooking, Break, Math, Science, Filming.  
  
Jou-Nice  
  
Yami-Hai  
  
Elizabeth-*looks over everyone there* Ok I'm confused, if you all hate each other then why do you hang out with each other?  
  
Yami-don't ask me why those a**holes hang out with us *directed toward Y. Bakura, Malik, and Y. Malik*  
  
Bakura-I wouldn't be here if my hakari didn't hang out with these gay lords  
  
Yami-you shouldn't be talking  
  
All-*sweatdrop*  
  
Sue-do they always act like this?  
  
Honda-yep  
  
*the bell rings and everyone splits up to go to class. Sally, Yuugi, Yami, Malik, and Y. Malik to Math, Sue, Elizabeth, and Otogi to Science, Kenny, Seto, Ryou, and Bakura to English, and Jou and Honda to Woodshop.* 


	3. Classes::

Chapter 3  
  
~Math~  
  
Sally, Yuugi, Yami, Malik, and Y. Malik all sit down at a table  
  
Yuugi-so Sally where did u guys come from?  
  
Sally-*surprised* oh the real world *covers her mouth realizing what she just said*  
  
*they all stare at her funny*  
  
Sally-woo, I mean America  
  
Yuugi-uh never heard of it…  
  
Sally-well its very far from here…very, very far  
  
Yuugi-^^  
  
Sally-so um what are we studying?  
  
Yami-here *hands her a book* its page---  
  
Malik-127  
  
Yami- *agitated* hai…and problem----  
  
Malik-21  
  
Yami-*mutters* son of a b****  
  
Malik-I was only trying to help  
  
Yuugi-like Honda said before, you'll get use to their fighting  
  
~Science~  
  
Teacher-ok class, everyone turn your text books to page 54, today we are learning about the wonderful grasshopper ^^  
  
Elizabeth-great  
  
Otogi-damn  
  
Teacher- "a grasshopper is; any of various, families of leaping, plant-eating orthopteran insects with powerful hind legs adapted for jumping, blah, blah, blah, etc.   
  
Otogi gets dazed and falls asleep on Elizabeth's shoulder  
  
Sue-uh aren't you gonna wake him up?  
  
Elizabeth-nope, actually I'm thinking about joining him  
  
Sue-hai &  
  
Kenny-what is that Et thing?  
  
Ryou-I have no idea you typed it   
  
Kenny-uhh…well I think I'll leave it there since its so beautiful ^^*~  
  
~English~  
  
Teacher-all right everyone today we are going to write stories!  
  
All-*groan*  
  
Teacher-about cute little bunnies and rainbows ^^ anything that's cute that pops into your head!  
  
Bakura-I'm sending that b**** to the Shadow Realm right now!  
  
Ryou-no your not  
  
Seto-why not?  
  
Ryou-because then we wouldn't have a teacher  
  
Seto and Bakura-SO?!  
  
Ryou-SO SOMEHOW WE WOULD GET IN TROUBLE!  
  
Teacher-Ryou is there a problem?  
  
Ryou-err..no  
  
Teacher-well then for screaming out for no reason whatsoever your story has to be 200 extra words  
  
Ryou-damn  
  
Teacher-what did you say?   
  
Ryou-*quickly* yes, mama  
  
~*Ryou-how come I always get in trouble *sighs*  
  
Kenny-this worlds a cruel, cruel place *shakes head* so that's why you got me :D *glomps ryou again*~  
  
Kenny-do you always have to write gay stories like this?  
  
Seto-yep  
  
Bakura-does sending everyone in this room to the Shadow Realm sound nice to you?  
  
Ryou-*sweat drop*  
  
~Wood Shop~  
  
Honda-*shocked* Jou what are you doing?!  
  
Jou is uncontrollably sawing the table in two  
  
Jou-well don't just stand there! I can't control this thing! *zzzzz CRACK*  
  
Honda-uh-oh  
  
They table hit's the floor in two separate pieces  
  
Teacher-Jounouchi!!!  
  
Jou-s*** *hits self in head*  
  
Teacher-To the office right now!  
  
Honda-later man  
  
Jou waves to Honda as he heads towards the office  
  
*the bell rings and everyone heads towards their 3rd period class*  
  
~PE~  
  
Everyone walks out in their PE uniforms.  
  
Substitute Teacher-*in a weak, tired, annoying voice* Ok everyone *sniffs* I'm your substitute teacher *sniff* so here is what you're going to do today *sniff* First off *sniff* everyone run from this side of the gym to *SNIFF* the other, 2nd *sniff*----  
  
Malik-I swear if he sniffs one more time I'll kill him!  
  
Sub.- so that's what your doing today *sniff* *Jou and Seto have to restrain Malik from jumping on their sub* if you need me *SNIFF* I'll just be right in the office *walks off sniffing*  
  
Jou-score a free day!  
  
Seto-yes mutt for once things go our way  
  
Jou- erggg Kaiba if you call me mutt one more time! *Ryou, Yuugi, and Yami have to restrain him*  
  
Seto-yes Wheeler? What are you going to do? Bark?  
  
Y. Bakura, Malik, and Y. Malik laugh  
  
Ryou-they are so immature  
  
Kenny-actually I think its kind of cute ^^  
  
girls-*sweatdrop*  
  
Sally-she's mental sometimes  
  
Kenny-hey!  
  
Sally-I was just kidding  
  
Kenny-sure…  
  
Bakura, Malik, Y. Malik, and Seto are all talking  
  
Bakura-I just got the best idea  
  
Y. Malik-what?  
  
Bakura-watch and learn…*he quietly walks behind Yuugi and pulls his shorts down all the way, grins and walks back towards Malik, Y. Malik, and Seto*  
  
Yuugi realizes what just happened and pulls his shorts up as fast as he can, turning very red  
  
~*Bakura-*grins evilly* Am I good or what?  
  
Ryou and Kenny are so surprised that they jump 2 feet in the air  
  
Kenny-wow your awake  
  
Bakura-yah, but my head hurts *rubs head* What happened?  
  
Kenny-uhh…nothing…  
  
Bakura-now I remember! * Bakura pounces on Kenny*  
  
Kenny-Ahhh get off of me! Help!   
  
Ryou pulls Bakura off and then helps Kenny up  
  
Kenny-*phew* Thank! ^^ *hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou-don't mention it^^*~  
  
Yami-your going to pay for that one Tomb Robber!  
  
Bakura-what are you gonna do about it mother f*****  
  
Yami jumps on Bakura and starts punching him. They start rolling around the gym punching each other like crazy.  
  
Ryou-*sighs* I hate my yami  
  
~* Ryou- how true  
  
Bakura-hey! *hits Ryou with a brick*  
  
Kenny-oh great I'm stuck with you, but that's ok! ^^ *glomps Bakura*   
  
Bakura-ugh *~  
  
Finally Yami and Bakura get tired of hitting each other. Bakura walks back to Malik, Y. Malik, and Seto  
  
Malik-that was good but I can do better *smirks, then walks over to Yami, pulling something out of his pocket at the same time. He puts it down Yami's pants*  
  
Yami-Ahhh! WHAT THE HELL DID U PUT DOWN MY PANTS!!  
  
Malik-*still smiling* a scorpion, lets hope it stings you're a**  
  
Yami-*the scorpion falls out*  
  
Y. Malik-damn, it didn't sting him  
  
Yami then pounces on Malik and they start punching each other   
  
Y. Malik-I want some of this *he pounces on the two of them, closely followed by Bakura*  
  
Jou-Yami can't take on all three of them! *he joins the fight, closely followed by Seto*  
  
Yuugi-do you think we should help them?  
  
Ryou-*sigh* I guess we should try to get them to stop *they join the fight also*  
  
Sue-wow they're all looking pretty bad :S  
  
Elizabeth-I think we should try to break this up  
  
Kenny-good idea lets go!  
  
*Soon all the girls have got a hold on them. Then the bell rings and they all head for 4th period* 


	4. Classes Part 2::

Chapter 4  
  
*After 4th period everyone has break, they all met in the cafeteria*  
  
Seto-*to Kenny* what happened?  
  
Kenny-*trying to wipe all the dust off her*   
  
Sally-*giggling* she blew up the bread  
  
Bakura, Malik, and Y. Malik walk in having a laughing fit  
  
Malik-oh man you should've seen the look on Mrs. Pumpernickel's face!   
  
Bakura-*grinning* it was priceless  
  
Kenny- ~_~ it was an accident  
  
Sue-Pumpernickel? Like the bread?  
  
Ryou-*sitting down next to her* lord knows how she got that name  
  
Jou, Elizabeth, Otogi, Yami, Yuugi, and Honda join them at the table  
  
Otogi-so what do you guys have next?  
  
Sue-Math  
  
Elizabeth-English  
  
Kenny-Math  
  
Sally-Science  
  
Ryou-cool I have Math with you guys  
  
Kenny and Sue-^^  
  
After everyone is done eating they head outside. Outside the guys decide to play soccer while the girls watch. Then the bell rings and they all head to their classes. After 5th they head to 6th, and after 6th they head to 7th period*~  
  
~*I'm too tired to write what happens in those classes*~  
  
~7th period Science~  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Y. Malik are half asleep  
  
Ryou-I can't believe we are learning about grasshoppers  
  
Y. Malik-I know how to fix that *he pulls out the Millennium Rod and points it at the grasshopper on the counter. In a flash it disappears*  
  
Y. Malik-No more grasshopper *smirks and high fives Malik*  
  
Ryou-*rolls eyes*  
  
~Film/Photography~  
  
Teacher-Your big assignment that is due in a week is everyone must make a film, be it a documentary, a horror story, a comedy, a romance…whatever you prefer.  
  
Sally-*nudges Kenny and whispers* Country girls *winks*  
  
~*Ryou-Country Girls?  
  
Kenny-Ryou! Your awake! ^^ Oh yah Country Girls *giggles* Good times, good times, you had to be there  
  
Ryou-I see*~   
  
~Math~  
  
Jou has fallen asleep ^^  
  
~Band~  
  
Teacher-Ok everyone our concert is in about a month so lets get a move on! Now everyone! I, 2, 3!  
  
Band-????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
~Drama~  
  
Teacher-Everyone get into groups of 3 and each one of you have to pick a costume out of the box next to you, then in costume pick a part to play and make up a scene to act out  
  
Sue, Yuugi, and Yami all get in a group and pick something out of the box. Sue grabs a long flowing cape, Yuugi, a green suit with a pointed hat, and Yami a short red dress  
  
Yami-*sweatdrop* you got to be kidding me  
  
~*Bakura-*burst into laughter so hard that he falls backwards in his chair and continues to laugh even harder*  
  
Ryou and Kenny-*sweatdrop*  
  
Kenny-he really scares me sometimes  
  
Ryou-he scares me all the time and I have to live with him  
  
*Bakura's still laughing hysterically*  
  
Kenny-that's causing him way to much pleasure  
  
Ryou-it is *~  
  
Yuugi and Sue begin to giggle but Yami shots them an I'm-about-ready-to-kill-you glance and they stop  
  
Yami-I'm not wearing this   
  
Yuugi-sorry Yami but the rules are the rules you have too   
  
Yami-*glares at him* fine but I'm not going to enjoy this  
  
~* Riotous laughter keeps coming from Bakura  
  
Kenny-Oh put a sock in it, it wasn't that funny! *Kenny looks around for something* Uh-oh Ryou we're out of bricks   
  
Ryou-No! 0_0 It can't be *looks horrified*  
  
Kenny-ok just calm down and try to find something else  
  
*Ryou throws his shoe at Bakura, knocking him out* Ryou-*phew* glad that's over  
  
Kenny-me too *~  
  
The bell rings and everyone files out of school. The girls say good-bye to their new friends just as Ara shows up in the blue Ferrari 


	5. Party Planning::

Chapter 5  
  
Kenny wakes up early on a Saturday morning. She climbs out of bed and heads down to the kitchen. To her surprise Ara is sitting at the table drinking coffee  
  
Kenny-What are you doing up so early?  
  
Ara-I was about to ask you the same question  
  
there's silence for a while then  
  
Kenny-Ara?  
  
Ara-yes?  
  
Kenny-well we have been here almost a week and I still haven't figured out why we're here  
  
Ara-hai, I know. But I guaranty you will find out tonight  
  
Kenny-tonight?  
  
Sue walks in followed by Elizabeth and Sally-Ara thought that we should have a party tonight  
  
Kenny-a party?! Really!  
  
Ara-hai  
  
Kenny-yah! This will be awesome! *hugs Ara* Arigatou! ^^  
  
Ara-now you guys better get ready  
  
All-YAH! ^^  
  
Kenny-Ok like Ara said we should all get ready  
  
Elizabeth-First we should call everyone  
  
Sally-then we should go shopping for all the stuff we need  
  
Sue-I love shopping ^^  
  
All-Hai  
  
Kenny-Ok Elizabeth you call Otogi and Yuugi. Sue you call Ryou. Sally, you call Honda and Jou. And I'll call Malik and Seto.  
  
*Elizabeth picks up the phone and dials Yuugi's number*  
  
Yuugi-Hello?  
  
Elizabeth-Hey Yuugi, would you and Yami like to come to a party we're having tonight?  
  
Yuugi-sure, hold on let me ask Yami *Yuugi puts down the phone and yells for Yami*  
  
Yami *watching Soap Operas*-huh?  
  
Yugi-ELIZABETH WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TO GO TO A PARTY TONIGHT?  
  
Yami-SURE NOW KEEP IT DOWN YOULA IS JUST ABOUT TO BREAK UP WITH DEREK  
  
Yuugi-*sweatdrop* He'd love to  
  
Elizabeth-great I'll see you at 7  
  
*they both hang up and Elizabeth dials Otogi's number*  
  
Otogi-Hello  
  
Elizabeth-Hey Otogi! ^^  
  
Otogi-Hey, wasup?  
  
Elizabeth-well I wanted to know if you'd like to come to a party tonight?  
  
Otogi-A party? Great! ^^ What time?  
  
Elizabeth-6  
  
Otogi-Ok sounds good to me, see yah then  
  
Elizabeth-Bubye  
  
*they hang up and Sue calls Ryou*  
  
Y. Bakura-Welcome to hell what do you want?  
  
~* Bakura-That's a good one, I'll remember that*~  
  
Ryou-oh this is just great  
  
Kenny-oops, well at least when I call I'll know who's answering  
  
Ryou-that's not helping  
  
Kenny-*sigh* I try *~  
  
Ryou *to Bakura*-Give me that! *in phone* Hello  
  
Sue-Hey  
  
Ryou-Sue?  
  
Sue-yep, are you busy later on?  
  
Ryou-nope why?  
  
Sue-because I wanted to know if you'd like to come to a party tonight and you can bring your yami if he wants to go?  
  
Ryou-I'd love too, *sigh* I'll ask him but he'll come no matter what *to Y. Bakura* Do you want to come with me to a party tonight?  
  
Bakura-What kind of party?  
  
Ryou-uhh...a regular party  
  
Bakura-fine but it better be fun or else  
  
Ryou-*in the phone* Ok sounds good we'll see you then  
  
Sue-bye  
  
*Sally calls Jou*  
  
Honda-Hello?  
  
Sally-err…Honda?  
  
Honda-yah  
  
Sally-where's Jou?  
  
Honda-eating breakfast *the sound of plates and chewing comes from the backround* *to Jou* Can you keep it down I'm trying to talk here!  
  
Jou-*with a mouth full of food* Gomen, who is it?  
  
Sally-anyways do you guys want to come to a party tonight?  
  
Honda-sure, what time?  
  
Sally-7  
  
Honda-great we'll be there   
  
Jou *in the backround*-hold on where are we going to be?*  
  
*They both hang up and Kenny calls Malik*  
  
Malik-What the f*** do you want?  
  
Kenny-*sighs* Someone's in a bad mood today…  
  
Malik-oh hi Kenny, so what the hell do you want?  
  
Kenny-Are you doing anything tonight?  
  
Malik-uh no were you thinking of something in particular?  
  
Kenny-*sweatdrop* I wanted to know if you'd like to come to a party?  
  
Malik-um let me think uhhhhhh…...Ok I'll come  
  
Kenny-ok see ya later  
  
Malik-bye  
  
*They hang up and Kenny calls Seto*  
  
Seto-Kaiba speaking  
  
Kenny-Hey Seto are you busy?  
  
Seto-yah, but did you want to ask me something?  
  
Kenny-If your not busy tonight would you like to come to a party?  
  
Seto-what time?  
  
Kenny-7  
  
Seto-sounds good, I'll cancel my meeting  
  
Kenny-great^^ see you then  
  
Seto-hai  
  
*They hang up and then the girls head towards the garage. They open the door to reveal the blue Ferarri*  
  
Kenny-I'm driving!!!  
  
Ara*in house*-DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY CAR!!!  
  
*anime falls*  
  
Kenny-damn  
  
Sue-I guess we have to take the Lexis  
  
Elizabeth-hai  
  
Sally-uhh Kenny I don't think you should drive  
  
Kenny-why not?  
  
Sally-BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TOO!!! -_-  
  
Kenny-I Do Too!!!!  
  
Sally-remember last time…*flash back of Kenny and Sally in a green Ford Explorer that's crashed into a fence*  
  
Kenny-oh well that was an accident!  
  
Sue-Oh just stop arguing and let me drive!  
  
Kenny-fine but I get shotgun!  
  
All- ~_~  
  
They all get into the car, Sue in the drivers seat, Kenny shotgun, and Elizabeth and Sally in the back. They drive down main to the mall. Soon they are shopping like crazy to get all the stuff for the party. Then they head home. 


End file.
